The present application is directed to self-aligning attachment devices and methods of use and, more particularly, to devices that pivot from a first orientation to receive an elongated member to a second orientation that captures the elongated member and secures the device to a vertebral member.
The spine is divided into four regions comprising the cervical, thoracic, lumbar, and sacrococcygeal regions. The cervical region includes the top seven vertebral members identified as C1-C7. The thoracic region includes the next twelve vertebral members identified as T1-T12. The lumbar region includes five vertebral members L1-L5. The sacrococcygeal region includes nine fused vertebral members that form the sacrum and the coccyx. The vertebral members of the spine are aligned in a curved configuration that includes a cervical curve, thoracic curve, and lumbosacral curve.
Various conditions may lead to damage of the vertebral members and/or intervertebral discs. The damage may result from a variety of causes including a specific event such as trauma, a degenerative condition, a tumor, or infection. Damage to the intervertebral discs and vertebral members can lead to pain, neurological deficit, and/or loss of motion. Elongated members, such as but not limited to rods, bars, and blades, may extend along the spine to redistribute stresses and/or restore proper alignment of the vertebral members. The elongated members may be substantially straight, or include a curved configuration to conform to the curvature of the spine.
The elongated members should be securely fixed to one or more of the vertebral members. Fixation often proves difficult because of the varied shape and dimensions of the vertebral members.